The present invention relates to bi-pin fluorescent lamps and more particularly to a quick release compact connector for releasable axial engagement of such lamps in environments such as the passenger cabins of aircraft.
DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
It is known to provide latched sockets for fluorescent tubes whether in aircraft or other environments. For example, one type of latched socket having a plunger release mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,875 to Mueller wherein laterally inserted fluorescent tube pins are held against contacts which are movable into and out of the slots for the pins. A plunger slidably mounted in a groove moves the contacts out of the slots to release the pins. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,295 to Geier.
In Kosmol et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,357, aircraft mounted fluorescent tube pins are laterally inserted downward in slots to displace latches on a movable latch plate. Once the pins have sealed, the latches cover the slots to retain the pins. A push button in a guide groove displatches the latches sideways to unblock the slots and release the pins.
The Kemp U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,392 shows a rather complex latch for fluorescent tubes in which latches on a spring-biased slide block the slots for the pins upon lateral insertion. A spring urges both the contacts and the pins against the latches to maintain electrical contact. Rotation of a lever moves the slide and latches to unblock the slots and release the pins.
The Beals U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,874 shows a pivoted lamp retainer having an indentation that savings into the bottom of a slot after the lamp pins have been inserted to stop the pins from falling out. The Pistay U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,851 also shows a pivot latch for a single pin lamp. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,662 to Fallek in which rightward movement of a swing latch moves a spring-biased movable contact arm out of the slot so that both lamp pins can be inserted into the slot. Leftward movement of the swing latch allows the movable contact arm to slide below the lower lamp pin to prevent the pins from falling out of the slot.
The Roelevink et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,710 shows an assembly for a low-pressure discharge lamp in which flexible tongues engage lamp cap pins; however, no latch or release mechanism is provided for.
Other patents of general interest are Simmons Reissue Pat. No. 30,277; Witcher U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,156; Weitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,706; Jordan U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,507; Bogen U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,736; Gaynor U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,019; and Gaynor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,896.
The Simmons patent mentioned above relates to an electrical tab receptacle having a lance to engage an aperture formed in a flat tab which is inserted into the receptacle. A deflectable member releases the lance from the aperture in the tab.
The Witcher patent relates to a plug having a spring-biased latch hook which engages a hook on a prong of the plug. A Y-shaped member sliding in a recess pushes the latch hook out of the way to release the prong.
The Bogen patent relates to a socket and prong member combination in which the lamp pins go into loops at one end of the contacts in a prong member body. The contacts have latch wings on the opposite end which engage socket ledges in the socket body. Pressing finger grips moves the wings off the ledges to allow for separation of the contacts from the socket body.
The remaining Weritz, Jordan, Gaynor, and Gaynor et al patents all relate to lamp sockets. The Gaynor and Gaynor et al patents relate to a socket for a double-tube fluorescent lamp. Weritz relates to a lamp socket in which the pins pass downwardly through vertical slots. By thumb screws a wedge is moved to press the contacts into the pins and hold them against the contacts. See also Jordan in which the pins slide up through a slot and are held below by V-shaped contacts. Depression of a plunger against a spring moves the contacts away and allows the pins to slide downward out of the slots.
It is also known to use a latch arrangement to secure the connection between male and female terminals in the wiring connecting fluorescent lamps to a power source. The latch rests on the top of the insulating cover having the male terminal or pin and secures the female terminal or socket from release by engaging a ridge on the insulating cover housing the female terminal. Depressing the latch releases the ridge and allows the female terminal to be disengaged from the male terminal.
Although at the present time there are a large variety of latched socket arrangements, there is still a need for a connector which is simple in construction and operation and which provides a locking and release mechanism suitable for use in an aircraft environment.